Glass series continued
by L. I. Hasty
Summary: What could happen next after Spy Glass. i don't own anything and this is just an idea. Opal has a secret that not even Devlin knows but her family is all apart of it. there is a new country who wants peace, a new evil that wants war, a woman who just wants to live her life and another that wants to destroy it. what will happen when all three countries finally meet.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEWEST ADVENTURE - CHAPTER 1 **

It's been a year, well almost, since the Bloodrose clan incident. Devlin and I have been on a few missions for Valek but not before mother threw the biggest (2nd) wedding I've ever seen. Devlin looked more than handsome as always. The dress mother had made me was perfect, embroidered at the neck and hemline with opal of all colours. They shone like a rainbow in the twilight but none as brightly as the fire opal that now and forever sits on my finger.

Things have been quiet for a while now but I knew before long things would start to heat up again. It did. Only three months had gone by but it seemed like a flash when suddenly a message arrived with a representative from a country neither Sitia nor Ixia had heard of before. The country of Namia announced their existence in a simple calm manner the representative was thoroughly questioned but everything seemed to be in order when Valek and a representative went over the sunset ocean to check it out. The Namians made it clear they only wanted an alliance with the other nations.

The talks went on for another 9 months with delegations going back and forth trying to smooth out trading rights and migration treaties. After the almost year was almost done the negotiations were almost finished, all that remained was for the respective leaders of the three countries to sign the final peace agreement.

I was getting a little nervous as the days got fewer before the meeting. I studiously avoided the keep and commander (whenever I was in ixia) especially when the Namian liaisons where around. Which brings us to today, halfway through the cooling season and everyone seems to get along well. Not a bad word about the Namians but a few rumours were starting to spread, I planned to stop them before it damaged the alliance too badly.

In two weeks the Namian king and his delegation was scheduled to arrive in the Krystal Clan's main harbour. The keep was abuzz with all the excitement of new magic and culture. Of course Namian magic was entirely different from Sitian glass magic. They could control the elements; the very wind, earth, sea themselves. The culture was so different that even Ixian soldiers bounced around impatiently waiting to try sparring with the Namian warriors.

Some people actually found out they had relatives from Namia, Master Jewelrose was one of them. I had had more than a few letters from relatives regarding the situation, Said letters leading to more than one family feud between myself, father and sometimes Mara. Then it was as if Booruby was in a constant state of bad weather, not all that unusual given the time of the year.

After a few weeks (surprise, surprise) I received a letter of summons to the magicians keep. No doubt the master Magicians, Yelena, the commander and Valek would all be there. Nothing would be the same after this last meeting; I knew that with utter certainty. The keep, since I'd lost my magic, had become a freaky place. All the magic around made even walking like trying to go against a wall of wind. Janco called it the Creepy Keepy and I tented to agree with him.

And now I was walking down the halls towards the meeting hall where they waited. I could see it now all of them sitting along the wooden U-shaped table. Except Valek of course, he'd be standing alert for threats to the commander and Yelena as always.

As I got to the door I heard first magician Bloodgood call "Come in Opal" so opening one of the two great wooden doors I strode inside to the middle of the floor. The Commander was seated on the right of First Magician Bloodgood at the top of the U table. To the First's left was Second Magician Jewelrose; to the Commanders left was Yelena the soul finder and Liaison to both Ixia and Sitia. I stood straight with my chin high, bowing in greeting to the powerful, respected people before me. What was a surprising was that Devlin was standing at the end of the room. Although he'd come with me to the keep, he said he'd had to do something important today and left early that morning. I didn't think this 'something' had anything to do with the Masters or the commander let alone both. This gave me a brilliant idea.

Smiling I stood a little taller I was on the short side but It had never really bothered me that much. Then Master Jewelrose asked the question I had long since dreaded answering "opal, we called you here today to ask you if you'd like to accompany the Sitian and Ixian delegations to the Namian meeting in the next fortnight." She smiled but I remained silent for a second as Yelena added "I hope you do Opal, it'll be fun and we both have a lot of catching up to do!" she smiled at me and I returned it but then came the inevitable.

"I thank you masters, Commander for the honour but," the formality of my answer seemed to shock them a bit, I'd always acted immature and informal with them but now things had changed. "I'm afraid I have a prior commitment that is rather important and I must attend to it first, I'm very sorry to decline such a great honour." I bowed to them in apology as everyone in the rooms mouth sweat dropped. "What?" they all chorused, even Valek was amazed at this development.

Schooling my features into a solemn, regretful expression and keeping my hands relaxed at my sides. I was never one for lying and I tried my hardest to avoid it but with Valek training from last year I had gotten much better at it (not that I was pleased about it), it had been necessary at the time. "I have a prior commitment," I firmly stated "but may I suggest taking Devlin in my stead, he is the much more democratic of us and has gift with words which will be of more help in a debate than my magical immunity." Despite their shock my suggested solution seemed to make sense to them, it most likely saved my hide from a hard Q&A session from Valek.

Of course there were still going to be some questions. "what is this prior commitment?" Commander Ambrose asked looking as curious as a kitten with its first ball of string. "I am not at liberty to say sir, I'm sorry I cannot provide more information than it will most likely take me away from Sitia for more than a fortnight." That certainly raised a few eyebrows. Before he could ask more about the subject I dismissed myself. "If that is all, I still need to pack some things as I will be leaving tomorrow." With a nod from Yelena I saluted her and the Commander and bowed respectfully to the Master Magicians. I turned on my heel and left the room without another word, or question for that matter.

On my way back down the hall I wondered if I should give my relatives a call.

"Valek," the Commander whispered over his shoulder.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to find out as much as you can about this prior commitment" the last part of his sentence held a completive note, _just what is that girl up to this time?_.

By now Devlin had been brief and question but he didn't have a clue about it either. The meeting was adjourned and the man had run after his heart mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – 2 WEEKS LATER **

"Still no luck on finding out what Opals prior commitment was?" Ambrose asked a stoic Valek as they stood watching the incoming Namian ship grow closer to the docks. "No sir, she disappeared into nowhere, no one has seen her since she left the keep a fortnight ago." He informed the Commander as he wondered what the strange girl had got herself into this time. "Hmm, well we'll worry about that later, she'll turn up sooner or later." The Commander muttered mostly to himself as the foreign ship finally docked in the Krystal Harbour.

The ship had finally docked, as the gang plank was lowered two rows of Namian royal guards lined the edges their outward curled swords held in salute across their chests. A female officer, the captain of this mission strode to the bottom of the plank and waited for the delegation to follow after her. She wore no armour just tanned breeches, knee high boots, a flame coloured short sleeved shirt and a travel cloak. A long wickedly curved blade hung at her side while two more sabres were strapped in an X shape across her back.

As the Namians came down from the ship she surveyed the Ixian and Sitian greeting parties. You could tell the difference immediately; the Ixians, being a military run country, all wore black uniforms with different coloured patterns on them stating the representatives from each area and their rank. The Sitian party all wore brightly coloured robes, they looked ceremonial and some (the captain guessed the most important) wore masks.

A dark brown boot clicked on the harbours cobbles as she tapped her foot on the ground. _They are always late! _She thought impatiently. The last two dignitaries were taking much too long to disembark, _another quarrel no doubt. _She walked over to one of the other members in the delegation and asked where they were "they needed to discuss something" was all the haughty little twig would say. _What was so important that only the two of them…. No_, she didn't want to continue that way of thinking, suspicious thoughts weren't going to make anything better. _Besides they aren't that kind of people. _

She folded her hands behind her, again facing the enemy, _no_, the other nation's delegations. She tried hard to regain her patience. They would have as long as they needed but (like her) the other nations were getting restless. Being the captain of the royal guard back in Namia was hard but compared to being the captain of this democratic mission? It would be a piece of cake because at least her soldiers listened to her about being on time. All this tension wasn't doing any good for her stress levels.

"Hey, how long do we have to wait?" whispered an Ixian soldier. He was tall, very well built, handsome even with his mop of curly blond hair, _just what I was thinking_. Before she could climb back up the gang plank a meaty fist tapped her on the shoulder. The guy wasn't tall like most of the other Ixian soldiers in fact he was shorter than she was. "The Commander and Master Magicians said to take as long as you need: he grumbled obviously the decision didn't sit well with him. She hated these types of people. Giving him a curt nod she turned back around again heading for the gang plank.

"Personally I think a little girl like you should hurry up and get a real man in charge of this meeting" the slime ball grinned. Narrowing her eyes a little she had to forcibly stop her hand from reaching for her weapon. Leaning down to his high (and making a real show of doing it) she used the sweetest voice she could in that situation and ground out "oh really," the guards snickered at the poor Ixian, the captain couldn't hold in her temper anymore "you wanna go, punk?" the last part was like an icy whip contrasting with her golden eyes which danced like a roaring bonfire, boring holes into the little mans intimidated, dull brown ones. He looked like a rabbits cornered by the big bad wolf.

"Creusa" the voice boomed from the top of the walk way. The captain abruptly turned and bowed to the blue haired young man. The Ixian soldier scurried back to his friends. The young man descended and all the guards raised their unique swords in the air standing to attention. He then continued "we are here for peace and not, regretfully, one of your legendary brawls" he smirked as he reached the woman at the bottom of the plank. Amusement danced in his amber eyes. "Yes, your highness" she said grinning ruefully at the twisted praise.

On the other side of the dock, Valek and the rest of the two delegations were shocked. Although he didn't let it show Valek was more than a little shocked, Ari and Janco however betrayed themselves a little in the slight tensing of their faces, he'd have to give them another harsh lesson later.

Suddenly a breathless man rushed to the top of the plank glaring daggers at the man below. "Announcing his majesty, King Merlain" the king and captain tried to hide their laughing as the slim herald continued "and the Lady Hawk's arrival!" the last was shouted proudly as the herald puffed out his chest. The short woman appeared at the top of the plank, as she descended the guards bowed at the waist as she passed with her easy, measured stride. The king and captain stopped laughing immediately looking like little children who'd been caught stealing sweets before dinner.

"Really Merlain, you should at least wait for Caldor to introduce you before storming into another country like a desert whirlwind." She chided her smile lessening the sting of her words. Her belt was full of daggers with spaces at the sides for a pair of Sais; she wore a plain black shirt and pants with a forest green travel cloak that hid her weapons (mainly her famous Sais), this being the only colour on her besides the emerald green and brown feathered mask that she wore. It only covered the top half of her face, her hair gathered up in an intricate yet deceivingly simple looking style on the back of her head.

Valek thought he recognised the woman but still couldn't place her with that mask on. Looking over at Yelena he saw her suppressing a shocked but gleeful smile. Whoever the girl was he guessed things were going to get complicated. _This should be interesting._

Captain Creusa bowed in greeting "My Lady" her smile held genuine warmth, something that seemed to be a hard won treasure. Based on the captain's prickly nature she wasn't an approachable person nor did she seem to have any other friends than the king and lady standing with her on the foreign dock.

"Creusa, it's good to see you again Lady Hawk returned the greeting her smile now wide and bright. The lady seemed to be much loved by her people, during the talk's Ixia and Sitia a like had herd of the wonderful lady hawk who had defeated the rebels and protected the people from the evil Falun who had sought the throne to gain more power and wealth then the baron had already had. The same was said from the representatives when they returned from Namia they all stated how the people loved the Lady and although she always wore a mask her kindness and caring heart always shone out.

"I hear you have begun the master training for tiger clan," the captain straightened at the acknowledgement of her achievement "it will be good to have you on the council, finally someone with some sense will help make some decisions in Namia!" if the Captain had been a puppy her tail would have wagged some much in joy to start a hurricane. However the Lady's obvious annoyance at the recent decisions of the council sent the other council dignitaries into a rage, a mass of glares aimed themselves at Lady Hawk then at the king when his guffaw ripped through his lips.

"Now, Now Lady remember, this is a political meeting not an arena" the king recovered a jaunty grin still lining his features. "Ah, how could I forget" the words dripped with sarcasm as hawk rolled her eyes at the kings attempt to be mature. "Let's get on with it shall we?" she suggested turning on her heel toward the Ixian and Sitian parties. As she did her cloak flew out around her looking like a real pair of wings. She, the king and the captain started toward the two countries delegations the other members trailing behind them.


End file.
